Flying Fur and Bittersweet Pay Days
Participants Miyabi Hatake Kasumi Yuki Miyabi Hatake:-The sun was beginning its slow descent from the sky as time began to push past noon. Miyabi watched the birds flutter lazily over the village skyline, landing to rest across the power lines. She sat there for a while, rested between two thick branches of a willow tree on a hill overlooking part of the village, the hanging leaves rustling in the wind and shading most of her face. She held in her hand a mission scroll, one that she had “acquired” while her sensei and teammates were busy off doing something or other, the details were a bit fuzzy to her. She had been hurting in the money department and decided that this mission seemed easy enough. With the flick of her wrist she reopened the scroll to take another look at it. It was a D-rank, retrieve the dog of some high ranking shinobi in the village. Hurting it was obviously out of the question, so she would have to be gentle in the way she captured it. She had already visited the owner and inquired about their precious little pooch. It was an old man, an administrator and one of the Kage’s aids, he had told her it was a medium sized dog, reddish fur, with a curled tail and one folded ear, its name being Kuyo. Though the basic level of the mission made it a low rank, this dog had been missing for almost two weeks now, meaning there was a very big chance that it was already long gone, dead, or in the possession of somebody else. Despite the fact that she was going behind her sensei’s back for this mission, she still wanted to do well on her first official mission to prove she was cut out to be a Shinobi. The first problem she faced was that there were dozens of stray dogs wandering the streets of Yumegakure, checking them one by one would take weeks. So she decided to wait till the sun was at its hottest around midday, and made her way to the restaurant district of the village, if any strays and runaways were around, they would be here, attracted to the dozens of aromas emanating from the villages best cooks, with them all in one place, it would be easy to spot and corner the pooch from the rooftops. She had gone home and gathered up a number of essentials for a long afternoon of watching and waiting, leaving her kunai and senbon behind for obvious reasons, and bringing with her a medium sized scroll, within it being a number of food pills, a flask of water, and a relatively large net in case this pup proved harder to catch than anticipated, and after collecting everything she thought she needed, she made her way to the restaurant district that morning and waited. She was right about the heat, it was particularly oppressive today, so much so that she decided to climb up into the willow for some shade, though it only helped a little. The smells of the food were starting to get to her as well, she could almost taste the Udon from her perch on the hill overlooking the district, her mouth watering, telling herself to just wait a bit longer before she went down to the rooftops to survey for the target.- “I swear that old man better be grateful for this, i'm roasting like a sausage out here.” -She muttered to herself as she leaned back against the trunk, the eyes beginning to strain to stay open.- ' Kasumi Yuki: - '''The day was hot, like all the others inside the Yumegakure village; so when Kasumi woke up that morning she was not surprised that her sheets were covered in more sweat than that of some of her comrades. Letting a small sigh slip from her mouth she’d scan her golden hues around her small bed room before tossing her sheets back and getting up out of bed. Stumbling slightly into the bathroom she would go about her daily routine and got ready with an almost mindless awareness. Wearing what was her normal attire, gray knee length sandles, dark brown stockings, with the light blue and the same dark brown oriental flare type dress and lastly it was topped off with a light red obi that wrapped around her waist. Running her slender fingers through her teal green hair and feeling just the slight dampness she would frown before letting her left hand grasp the water vile around her neck trying to almost pull some of the subzero temperature from the contents within it. Things had not gone well yesterday seeing as her Sensei had never showed up although he had asked them all to be there. As Kasumi walked out of her small apartment she let her mind wonder to as why he hadn’t shown up. So lost in her thoughts she almost did not catch the faint flicker of a person jumping from roof to roof around the village, sure it was a shinobi village but it was odd since it had been a relative relaxed day. Stopping to look up at the passing shinobi, Kasumi’s eyes widened slightly as she caught the brief charka signature of only team she had noticed at yesterday’s meeting. Standing there for a moment trying to decide if she wanted to follow or just say screw it and leave her teammate alone. Shrugging her shoulders she pivoted on her right foot and took off towards Miyabi at a high rate of speed thanks to the general body flicker she had learned in the academy. Keeping just out of her range of seeing anyone, Kasumi would follow her around the village and wonder just what was happening, ‘Perhaps she’s doing her shopping?’ she questioned to herself, while she finally pinned her teammate’s location down in the restaurant district. Leaning against a near-by building, that was across from the tree that Miyabi was using Kasumi would watch her for at least thirty minutes wondering just what she was doing. Moving slowly and again out of Miyabi’s eyesight, she’d move to behind the tree the young girl was up in. A small smirk played on Kasumi’s lips as she would focus some of her light teal chakra into the soles of her sandals before walking up the back of the tree. Coming to rest sideways on the bark of her large shady tree, Kasumi would finally say in a soft but cold voice,” What are you doing up here by yourself. Sensei isn’t here...” her thought dropped off as a small puff of cold air could be felt around them from the words that had left Kasumi’s mouth when she spoke. ' ' '''Miyabi Hatake:' -Miyabi was taken completely by surprise by Kasumi’s words as she was half was asleep by the time she had spoken, the cold breath of air that hit her on the back of her neck sent a chill right down her spine. She almost leaped out of her skin, leaping to her feet and spinning around to face her, only to lose her balance from the shock, catching herself just barely with her right arm grasping onto the branch, her feet dangling.- “You know Kasumi, a simple hello, or good afternoon would work just fine too.” -She sighed heavily, slipping the scroll into her sandal while still dangling before swinging herself back up onto the tree, her sandals landing back on the branch with a light tap. Miyabi was still looking for the word that best described her first teammate, creepy wasn't exactly the word, but it was starting to sound more and more appropriate after a stunt like that. She was pretty to be sure, they had the same golden eyes, and her hair was an interestingly peculiar color, but she was standoffish and quite, and was definitely hiding something. “Did Jiro-sensei send her after me? They’re no way that Jounin could be onto me already… well only one way to find out,” she thought to herself as she turned back to Kasumi while whipping the sweat off his forehead and folding her soggy hair behind her ear.- “I could say the same for you, I don't see Jiro-sensei with you either, and who says i can't enjoy a nice afternoon in the trees. I don't suppose you’re gonna tell me why you followed me?” -Miyabi took a quick glance toward the sun, squinting in its oppressive light, she was running out of time, it was almost the perfect time to find that dog if it was still in the village, she turned back to Kasumi. Could she trust her to keep this quiet to Jiro-sensei until she could complete the mission? Miyabi barely knew her well enough to know if she was the kind to rat her out for brownie points. Either way, Miyabi only have a few minutes to convince her to leave or she would be forced to spill the mission to her….. Ugh, and split the spoils.- “Ummm, are you ok Kasumi? You’re sweating like a pig right now.” -It wasn't even an attempt at stalling, her teammate was dripping with sweat as she stood sideways on the trunk of the willow tree.- ' ' Kasumi Yuki: '''-From her position on the side of the tree, Kasumi could feel the small beads of sweat forming on her body and she frowned even more but didn’t make any movements to wipe it from her face, just letting her forehead protector do that job for her; at least it wouldn’t be getting into her eyes for the time being. The small smirk that had been playing on her lips from before she frowned momentarily was back, hearing just what Miyabi had to say to her she would shrug her small frame’s shoulders before her soft cold monotone like voice was back, “Such niceties are not warranted when it comes to those that have to sneak around in a village of shinobi.” she was leaving no room for her stand on how she felt about rule breakers. Finally she would walk around the other side of the tree while Miyabi would gather herself back up once more, Kasumi would come to rest on the same tree limb just further down while she waited for just what ‘excuse’ her teammate would use as to while she was here without anyone knowing. Letting a soft sigh let her lips causing more cold air to almost surround them she would say, “No Jiro-Sensei did not send me, I came because as I said, you were sneaking around in a village full of shinobi which I found odd. Not to mention you are on my team I was making sure you would not do something foolish.” Although Kasumi was only twelve years old she sounded as if she was much older or at least she wanted to sound that way. Getting the feeling that Miyabi was trying to blow her off, Kasumi would narrow her eyes slightly taking in the other girl’s appearance for once. Seeing some things about them were the same, such as their eyes and their age, other than that not much was the same. Finally letting so form of emotion play against her face while the sun passed through the leaves Kasumi would wrinkle her nose while she would say, “Worry not about my sweating, what you should be concerned about is if I will tell Jiro-Sensei I found you out here without letting anyone know. So, why are you out here?” '''Miyabi Hatake: “How perfectly reasonable of you Kasumi” - Miyabi forced a cute smile as on the inside she rolled her eyes, ”Ugh, she sounds like my mother,” Miyabi thought to herself as she looked up again towards the sun, it was time, if she was going to find this dog today she would have to make her move now, or be forced to wait till tomorrow. She looked back at Kasumi again, the wind picking up slightly, her dyed black hair fluttering in the wind, the cool breeze providing a small bit of relief from the heat, finally Miyabi sighed in relenting. She pursed her lips and reached down, smoothing out her black kunoichi dress with a single white daisy flower embroidered on the front and reached into her sandal, pulling out the mission scroll and opening it from the top, showing it to Kasumi.- “I suppose I already hold all the cards so I might as well tell you what’s going on before I’m out of time. I ‘acquired’ this mission scroll from the kage office yesterday, a D-rank, two weeks old and almost overdue, already inquired with the person who sent it, find some pencil-pusher’s precious little pooch and deliver it back to him. I was going to complete this cakewalk and collect on the reward money since Jiro-sensei hadn't assigned us any missions yet, and I owe some old friends a bit of legal tender. I get the money, the administrator gets his dog, no questions asked, and then you had to show up. Oh well, it can’t be helped now. So the way I see it you have two options Kasumi, because you can’t stop me from completing this mission.” -with a flick of her wrist Miyabi tucked the scroll back into her sandal, brushing a fallen leaf off her shoulder- “either you come with me, we find this mutt and we split the reward money 75-25 since i was the one who got the scroll and inquired with the dog’s owner already, or you go tell on me to Jiro-sensei, which by the time you find him and tell him, I’ll have found the dog, received all the the reward money, tucked it away someone nice and secret, and burned the scroll, removing any evidence. So what’s it going to be partner?” -Miyabi flashed her mischievous smile as she slid the scroll back into her sandal and placed her left hand on her hip, holding her right hand out as if to shake Kasumi’s hand, still dripping in sweat.- “Are you going to lead, follow, or get out of the way?” -Although Miyabi did feel a bit guilty for more or less extorting her new teammate, she didn't have the time to think of anything else, nor was she going to show her guilt to her, masked behind her devious smile and soft golden eyes.- Kasumi Yuki: -Standing there letting the sweat drip from her body onto the tree branch, since it was getting hotter and she was starting to sweat more, a rather small puddle was starting to form under her feet. Looking down at it while she listened to Miyabi’s explanation as to why she was out here and just what she wanted Kasumi to do. Her nose wrinkled once more as her mouth made a small pucker from how hard she was wondering just what to do about this situation that she had found herself in. The more time that passed them by, she know was making Miyabi annoyed since she appeared to be on a time table. Another small smirk formed on her lips while she would just continue to watch the small puddle get slightly bigger. By the time she was ready to answer it had been at least two minutes from when Miyabi had asked her or more or less extorted her into complying with this whole thing. Finally looking up letting her once light golden hues flash to a more darker color Kasumi would finally say, “You really shouldn’t have done that...” her voice once again giving nothing away of her true intention but it was most likely seen her eyes at this point. Lifting up her left hand, finally letting the glass vile filled with the water sway against her body, Kasumi would say, “Suiton: Mizuame Nabara.” As the words finally sounded around them the small puddle that had been gathering around her feet started to move, the slight evil glint in Kasumi’s eyes showed her clear intentions towards Miyabi. As the water moved quickly towards Miyabi, one could tell it had changed from just normal water into almost a syrup like texture. At this point Kasumi would have pushed her light teal chakra back into her feet letting the water cast off in a motion towards Miyabi. Thanks to the jutsu she just uttered it too started to turn into that syrup like goop. Now landing safely on the trunk of the tree but higher up, Kasumi watched as her Syrup water moved at a high rate of speed towards Miyabi, while she said, “You shouldn’t have said that to me. I do not take to kindly to extortion, besides now I have all the information that you gathered and shared so nicely.” Still holding her left hand in the hand seal needed for that jutsu she used her right hand to give a small wave in her teammates direction before pushing her chakra into her legs so she could spring forward; to leave her behind while Kasumi started to zero in on the stray dogs that were just now starting to roam about for the late lunch rush of the ramen shop. While she did this, she would let out a small snicker thinking about how much Miyabi would have to work to get out of that if she escaped from being trapped by it.- Miyabi Hatake: -Although the awkward silence Miyabi received from Kasumi was a bit odd and even more suspicious. Miyabi had to admit, she had expected her to be a bit more reasonable, so she had almost been taken by surprise when Kasumi unleashed her Syrup Capture Field, her only indication was the menacing change in Kasumi’s facial expression and the constant creeps she was always giving her, as she spotted the syrup rapidly approach her, she leaped backwards, arching her back in a high backflip, landing back farther along the branch with both hands, she then proceeded to springboard off of the branch just as the syrup had almost reached her hands and into the air, landing gracefully on her in the grass below the tree. By the time Miyabi had looked up back at the tree, Kasumi was already gone, she turned to see her waving smugly in her direction as she got a head start on the strays down below.- “Why that little…..I can't believe she…..and to think I…….UGGGHHHHH!” -Miyabi stamped her foot in anger, leaving a small sinkhole in the dirt. She reached down to draw her tanto, the only weapon that she had brought with her on this mission before stopping, a devious smile crossing her face as she watched Kasumi leap down into the streets of the restaurant district. That little Ice Queen still didn’t know what the dog looked like, she had yet to explain its appearance to her, and there were at least 30 stray dogs down there within her field of vision, and dozens more hidden in alleyways and bushes.- “Heh, clever snowball, clever, but not clever enough, I will be collecting that reward money, and your little double cross ain’t gonna stop me.” -Miyabi muttered under her breath as she turned to her right, taking another route down to the restaurant district. She leaped down from the hill far out of Kasumi’s eyesight, gliding down across the telephone line before leaping onto the balcony of one of the three story apartment buildings, running along the line as if running across a balance beam, Miyabi made her way across the balcony of three apartments, down two floors, and into the open patio window of one of them. As she leaped over the breakfast table, much to the chagrin of the family eating there, she made her way into the main hallway leading out of the home, forming a trio of handsigns and disappearing in a puff of smoke, before opening the front door of the apartment, now appearing to be an old man with a long gray mustache and a bald head. Miyabi smiled under her disguise, she was free of any impunity to find the dog she needed, while Kasumi would be forced to search fruitlessly all over the district. The only problem with Miyabi's plan was that for now thanks to her disguise, she needed to stick to ground level to look for her canine target. Taking a quick minute to look around, she seemed to have found the pooch she was looking for, the little corgi was scarfing down on the contents of a turned over trash can behind a sukiyaki restaurant, looking quite healthy despite it being gone for almost a week as it panted happily over chunks of old steak. She smiled and began walking towards the pooch, whistling and clicking her tongue to get its attention. Kasumi Yuki: - Feeling rather sure of herself Kasumi would race off towards the stray dogs that were eating in different alleyways from the scraps of food left out by the owners. Suddenly a though came to her that had her almost skidding right into a large trash can. “Tch...I forgot to ask what this mutt looked like….” if she had been old enough to curse she would have been from that thought alone. Looking around at all the dogs that were in the alley she would shake her head as her golden hues would narrow before she’d stand still letting the wind blow by her. The smells alone from these alleys were enough to cause her to wrinkle her nose but she would not let this minor set back deter her from the mission at hand. Walking slowly around the next corner she would suddenly see and elderly gentleman leaning over some dog trying to get it to come closer to himself. Huffing in annoyance she would tap her foot thinking that this day was just getting way out of control. Turning her attention back towards the gentlemen that had by now gotten this mutt’s attention. Kasumi would start to think if perhaps she could just wait till Miyabi found said mutt and started to make her way towards the turn in post outside the Kage’s office. Lifting her right hand up to her chin as she tapped it slightly she’d pivot on her right foot and start running in that direction, never looking back at the elderly gentleman and the dog. Moving along the alley ways and by passing the trash cans once more she’d hold her breath trying not to let the way the wind was blowing the smell get to her. As she continued to run, the sun shining down on her from time to time and the way the wave of heat was bouncing up off the roads she could feel her “sweat” making her clothes stick to her skin in an uncomfortable way, the chain in which held the vile of water was swaying back and fourth causing a small sound to be hear. Skidding to a stop a half of a mile from the mission turn in post, Kasumi would lift the vile, open it take a small sip, recap it and stuff it down her top. Scanning the area she would notice a few large fully formed shrubs with just the right amount of coverage to hid her were a bouts from anyone. Walking silently towards them she would jump behind them and wait.- Miyabi Hatake: '''-Miyabi continued to approach the dog, curling her disguised old fingers in order to make the dog come to her, the little Pooch noticing her and with a pant of its tongue, it slowly stepped towards her with curious eyes. Miyabi moving closer to it, sliding onto her knees so she was now at the same level as the dog, her free hand drawing her emptied medium sized scroll from a pouch.- "That's it little one, that's it, come here, mommy has something special for you." -As if the animal could understand her, it tilted its head to the side in confusion. Then like a snake, Miyabi's hand snapped forward, clasping around the dog's elongated snout, muzzling the animal and clamping down tight as the animal tried to backpedal away, to no avail in her grip. These actions made Miyabi break concentration, her transformation form disappearing, at this point not mattering to her as it required a constant flow of chakra and total concentration to maintain. Opening the scroll with her free hand as the dog attempted to twist and roll its way out of her grip, Miyabi dragged in on top of the scroll, then quickly released its snout. As the now angry pooch moved in to bite, Miyabi shoved her elbow in its face, as the dog chomped down accompanied by a small pained yelp from Miyabi, it allowed her to use both hands to form her sealing technique, transporting the dog into the scroll in a puff of smoke. Miyabi pumped her fist in victory before looking down at the damage, seeing the teeth marks in her elbow and watching the small trickle of blood beginning to form as she slowly stood up, brushing off her hands and wiping off the blood with a small handkerchief, she quietly took up the scroll and slid it into her kunoichi dress, making her way into the alley and out into the packed streets, attempting to move with the flow of the crowd as she knew Kasumi was around here somewhere, most likely still searching for her and the dog. As she maneuvered her way through the village streets toward the Kage office, she was still a bit fumed at Kasumi. How dare she try to take her by surprise like that, Miyabi thought to herself. She had offered her a great deal on the reward money for the mission, balanced due to all the work that she had already put in to acquire the information on the dog. As for how she "obtained" the scroll, that didn't matter, what mattered was she was completing a mission where everyone benefited, she received the reward money, and the old codger got his precious pooch back, no worse for wear. As for her trying to bribe Kasumi, it was only a scare tactic so she wouldn't take the information straight to their lazy sensei.- "Damn her, and for a second I thought she was the reasonable one...." -Miyabi thought to herself as she got close to the Kage Office, clearing her head as a smirk crossed her face. That was stuff she could think about later, she was in the clear, now its time to think about her pay-day, she giggled thinking about that new dress and the tanto grip wrapping she had been eyeing. Letting her guard down, she began sprinting as she saw the mission post in the distance just across a few blocks, leaping up onto the roof of one of the apartments lining it to get some of that nice afternoon breeze she had been missing out on in the alleys and among the crowds.- '''Kasumi Yuki: - Letting a sigh escape her lips as she would sway back and fourth on her feet as she was crouched down behind the large shrub. Kasumi had been behind that shrub for at least twenty minutes already and the way the sun was shining down on her, another small puddle was forming under her feet but it didn’t much matter to her. The soil was soaking up the puddle and wasn’t giving her position away. Just as she was about to give up on this plan her left ear picked up on the sound of a ninja moving along the roof tops not that far from her position. Moving her golden orbs up to see if she could make out who it was and when she finally saw who it was, a smirk would form once more on her lips. Jumping up from the shrub, making sure to add some chakra into her feet to make sure the jump would be high enough to make it to the roof top. Just as Miyabi was about to land on the roof top in front of her, Kasumi would intercept her by jumping right in front of her. “I have to say, you almost had me. Granted I forgot to wait around for the most vital information but I knew you’d come this way.” A small giggle escaped her lips as she knew Miyabi would be annoyed by Kasumi intercepting her when she was this close to completing the mission. - 'Miyabi Hatake: '-Miyabi would come skidding to a stop after landing on the same roof as Kasumi, just before she would have crashed right into her. Miyabi rolled her eyes and face palmed, sighing slightly before showing a pouty face akin to her age. Dammit, she thought to herself, I should have just played it safe and stuck to the ground amidst the safety of the crowds. She couldn't help but laugh, after going through all the trouble it had taken to get this dog, she had almost foiled herself with one unthought out move. She looked up towards Kasumi, giggling back in concert.- "Well well well, i'll be damned Kasu-chan, you are just too smart for your own good." -Miyabi had to admit she was impressed, considering the village was shaped like a giant circle with the Kage office in the middle, Miyabi could have circled back on any side, yet she had properly deduced exactly where she would make her return trip with her target. As Miyabi spoke, she slowly walked to her left, circling Kasumi, Mexican standoff style, the blood still not fully dried from the bite marks on her elbow.- "So what now Kasu-chan? I'm unarmed, and you're standing between me and payday." -What Miyabi had said was mostly the truth, she had left all her senbon and kunai at home for this mission, even all of her explosive tags and smoke bombs, expecting it to be a cakewalk of just searching for a certain pooch. What Miyabi still had and what she never left home without was her specially designed tanto concealed and out of Kasumi's sight in its hidden sheathe, attached to the inside of her thigh high ninja sandals' seam. She had yet to reveal it to anyone, but she was still skeptical that she would need it today, so she kept it concealed for now behind the flap of her Kunoichi dress.-